


What happens at Tony’s Parties..

by BlackIris



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Tony Stark is a little shit and I love him for it, bi reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:141. “Use your words”142. Hold my hand so she gets jealous143. Ew, your hand is sweaty





	What happens at Tony’s Parties..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> Somewhat AU, actually, very “the time line is made up, and the alliances don’t really matter” AU kinda ish. Basically this doesn’t follow cannon to T and I like it that way.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy! <3

“Oh, oh, shit.” (Y/N) says, turning swiftly towards the bar. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

 **“Use your words,**  darling.” Loki almost croons. “What’s gotten you so riled up? Hmm?”

“It’s my ex.” (Y/N) says through a clenched jaw.

“I don’t see how that can garner such a reaction from you..” Loki trails off as he casually looks around. “Which one, (Y/N). Several people have just arrived.”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes breathing in deeply. “The tall one. Orange dress.” She checks the mirror behind the bar. “Eleven o’clock.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Tony told me she wasn’t on the list, but evidently he lied…”

“Or.” Loki points discreetly with his hand that’s holding a glass of whiskey as he brings it to his lips for a sip. “She came with that man. Now why does he look familiar?”

(Y/N) looks the direction Loki indicated and sees the tackily dressed man that’s now wrapped around her ex.

“Is that Hammer?”

Loki’s face scrunches as the word falls from his mouth. “Hammer?”

“Yeah, Justin Hammer. He’s always trying to one up Tony.”

“A competitor?”

“He would be, if his designs weren’t blatant rip offs of Tony’s and didn’t suck total ass.” (Y/N) says in a tone so only Loki can hear. 

She downs her glass of vodka with a splash of Sprite, putting it on the bar while motioning to the bar tender for another.

“And Tony knows this?” Loki asks, amusement written on his face as he watches (Y/N) nervously fiddle with the rings on her fingers as she waits for the new drink.

“Of course, Tony knows. He keeps an eye on that idiot regularly.”

“Then why would he allow his foe to attend his celebration?”

“Tony calls it good sportsmanship. Thank you, and another, please.” (Y/N) takes the glass and drinks half of it in one go. Breathing in deeply before facing Loki again and continuing. “But I’m pretty sure he does it just for bragging rights.”

“That does sound like Tony.”      

(Y/N) downs the rest of her drink as the bartender places another drink in front of her.

Loki shifts towards (Y/N), placing his drink on the bar. “I hate to heighten the tension growing in you, but I believe she’s looking this way.”

“What?”

Instead of moving to look, much to Loki’s surprise, (Y/N) remains stock still at the bar, gingerly holding her chilled glass.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, darling. I only lie when it’s a bit of fun. Seeing you like this, well, is no laughing manner. What happened, is this the one that hurt you so long ago, darling?”

“Yeah. She’s the one.”

Loki huffs, drawing up to his full height next to (Y/N) and does his best not to glare directly at the woman of topic.

“She’s not worthy of you. She is however still watching. And seems rather content on continuing to do so.” Loki smiles, tucking a stray lock of (Y/N)’s hair back into place.

“Shit. Really?”

“Really.”

 **“Hold my hand so she gets jealous.”**  (Y/N) says more as a statement then the question she intended it to be. Abandoning her drink on the bar she grasps Loki’s hand before he can even reply.

**“Eh, your hand is sweaty.”**

“It’s not sweat, it’s condensation from my glass. Now hush, is she’s looking over here?”

“Yes.” Loki hums as he pulls (Y/N) a bit closer to him. “And since she’s still looking..”

“Yeah..”

“And you clearly want her distracted, jealous, hmm, maybe even furious?”

“Yes! That’s why I picked you!”

Loki smirks, “Delightful.” He cups her cheek with his free hand, dipping his head towards hers, brushing his nose against (Y/N)’s.

Her eyes flutter closed and her breathe hitches, which he takes as his cue; slotting his mouth over hers stealing a sweet but delightfully sinful kiss. The kiss takes (Y/N)’s breath away, dulling the yells and wolf whistles thrown their way from around the room. The matter of her ex becomes long forgotten with the touch of his lips; she even misses the look of rueful jealousy that her ex sports.  

From across the room, Clint adds to the cat calling.

“Yeah! Get it!” He slurs from atop his perch on one of the leather couches. Natasha rolls her eyes and easily pulls him down to sit next to her.

Tony saunters up to the pair that’s now taking up the majority of the couch and asks what the out burst was for.

“(Y/N) and Loki’s hot lip lock.” Clint supplies, sprawling out onto the couch to rest his head in Natasha’s lap while continuing to play with the edge of her skirt.

“I knew my man wouldn’t disappoint.” Tony comments, smirking as he watches (Y/N) and Loki whisper to each other with smiles before they leave the bustling party hand in hand.

“You set this up, Stark?” Natasha asks. Her eyes follow the pair while she idly threads her fingers through a very drunk Clint’s hair.

“Oh yeah.” Tony says, taking a seat next to Natasha. “When I heard good ol’ boy Hammer was hooking up with (Y/N)’s shrill ex, I might have set a few things in motion.”

Natasha nods in approval, picking up her beer bottle from the table and clinking it against Tony’s glass. “You’re coming along nicely.”

Tony beams, “I learn from the best.” 


End file.
